publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Turkish Aerospace Industries
Turkish Aerospace Industries, Inc. Turkish Aerospace Industries, Inc. (TAI), the center of technology in design, development, manufacturing, integration of aerospace systems, modernization and after sales support in Turkey, was established under the Turkish Commercial Code and Foreign Investment Encouragement Law on 15 May 1984. At the "Share Purchase Agreement" signing ceremony held at TAI facilities on 12 January 2005, the Lockheed Martin of Turkey, Inc. (42%) and General Electric International, Inc. (7%) shares of TAI were transferred to Turkish Aircraft Industries, Inc. (TUSAŞ). The Turkish Aircraft Industries, Inc. (TUSAŞ) and TUSAŞ Aerospace Industries, Inc. (TAI) merged under the roof of TAI on 28 April 2005. The shareholders of the Company are: Turkish Armed Forces Strengthening Foundation (TSKGV), Undersecretariat for Defense Industries (SSM) and Turkish Aeronautical Association (THK). Located in Ankara, Capital of Turkey, TAI facilities cover an area of 5 million square meters with an industrial facility of 150.000 square meters under roof. The Company has a modern aircraft facility furnished with high technology machinery and equipment that provide extensive manufacturing capabilities ranging from parts manufacturing to aircraft assembly, flight tests and delivery. Quality system of the Company meets the stringent world standards including NATO AQAP-110, ISO-9001:2000, AS EN 9100 and AECMA-EASE. TAI’s experience includes co-production of F-16 fighters, CN-235 light transport/maritime patrol/surveillance aircraft, SF-260 trainers, Cougar AS-532 search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR) and utility helicopters as well as design and development of unmanned aerial vehicles, target drones and agricultural aircraft. Furthermore, TAI, which is the prime contractor of the Turkish Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (MALE) and the Turkish Armed Forces Attack Helicopter production program, is engaged in design and development of Primary & Basic Trainer (HÜRKUŞ) Aircraft. TAI’s core business also includes modernization, modification and systems integration programs and after sales support of both fixed and rotary wing military and commercial aircraft that are in the inventory of Turkey and friendly countries. Major programs are electronic warfare retrofit and structural modifications on TuAF F-16s, modification of the S-2E Tracker Maritime Patrol Aircraft into Fire Fighting Aircraft, Black Hawk modifications for Special Forces, modification and modernization of Cougar AS-532, Glass Cockpit Retrofit of S-70 helicopters, modification of CN-235 platforms for MPA/MSA missions for the Turkish Navy and Coast Guard, the modification of ATR-72 platforms for the Turkish Navy as well as structural modification and systems integration activities required for the conversion of B737-700 aircraft into AEW&C aircraft. Moreover, TAI is the prime contractor of the Erciyes program, which comprises the avionics modernization of C-130 aircraft that are in the inventory of the Turkish Air Force Command. By utilizing capabilities of the Turkish Armed Forces’ Maintenance Centers, TAI also gives Maintenance, Repair and Overhaul services to its customers. With its proven experience, TAI is a uniquely qualified supplier for AgustaWestland, Airbus, Boeing, CASA, Eurocopter, Lockheed Martin, Northrop Grumman, MDHI, Sikorsky and many more. TAI manufactures sections18 fuselage panels for Airbus A319/320/321 aircraft, wing tips and flight deck panels for Boeing 737 aircraft, rear doors and engine cowlings for Eurocopter EC-135 helicopters, horizontal stabilizers, tail rotor pylons and tail booms for Sikorsky S-70A and MH-60 helicopters, horizontal stabilizers for S-76 helicopters, MD-902 fuselages for MDHI and AB139 fuselages for AgustaWestland. Furthermore, TAI which manufactures nose landing gear doors for B747, Dorsal Fin for B777 and parts/subassembly parts of B737/767/777, wire harness assembly for B737, piano panel parts for B777, manufactures seven components of the Cougar AS-532 helicopters. Moreover, based on the contracts signed during the last period, the D-Nose Panel Stretching Shells of the Airbus A380 aircraft, the Horizontal Stabilizer-Fuselage Skin Plating, Cargo Compartment Separation Panel and Elevator assemblies for the B787 will be produced at TAI's facilities. Under the agreement signed with Northrop Grumman in February 2007, the center fuselage of Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) - F-35 aircraft will be produced at TAI's facilities as a second source. As a partner of the Airbus Military S.L., TAI has been participating in the design and development activities of the A400M with leading European aerospace companies namely; Airbus (France, Germany, Spain and UK), EADS CASA (Spain) and FLABEL (Belgium) from the beginning of the program. Turkey’s center of aerospace TAI, was assigned to develop the Turkish Unmanned Aerial Vehicles program. With the indigenously developed MARTI, KEKLİK, TURNA/S, TURNA/G, GÖZCÜ, PELİKAN and BAYKUŞ, TAI, which has gained experience in UAV technology, became dominant in integration of sub systems to the platform. Determined to keep abreast of global technological developments and secure its place among the major aerospace companies, TAI aims to lead Turkey to new horizons in aviation in the 21st century. Vision and Mission TAI’s vision is: In the 100th anniversary of the Republic of Turkey; TAI, by possessing indigenous/co- designed aircraft and satellites; seizing modern high technologies in modification, modernization and production, and attaining global competitive power, will become a world brand company with its devoted employees. TAI’s mission is: With our great leader Atatürk’s vision: “The Future is in the Skies” and our nation’s eagerness to “Build its own aircraft”; TAI has dedicated itself to be in the skies and space and be pioneers in developing Turkey’s aviation and space industry. The Quality System of TAI The Quality System of TAI was first certified on 8 February 1989 according to the requirements of US Military specification MIL-Q-9858A. Since then, TAI obtained the below indicated approvals and certifications in the following order: *ISO 9002:1994 Certification: 13 January 1995 *AQAP-120 Certification: 28 February 1998 *ISO 9001:1994 Certification: 22 May 1998 *Boeing D1-9000 BQMS Approval: 18 February 1999 *AQAP-110 Certification: 24 July 2000 *USA FAA Approval: 29 November 2000 *Boeing D6-82479 BQMS Approval: 23 March 2001 *ISO 9001:2000 Certification: 20 August 2001 *AECMA-EASE Certification: 24 January 2003 *AS EN 9100 Certification: 19 September 2003 *Turkish Airlines (THY) Certificate of Approval: 5 November 2003 Programs TAI’s experience includes co-production of F-16 Fighting Falcon jets, CN-235 light transport/maritime patrol/surveillance aircraft, SF-260 trainers, Cougar AS-532 search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR) and utility helicopters as well as design and development of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV), target drones and agricultural aircraft. TAI’s core business also includes modernization, modification and systems integration programs and after sales support of both fixed and rotary wing military and commercial aircraft that are in the inventory of Turkey and friendly countries. Major programs are: *Electronic warfare retrofit and structural modifications on TuAF F-16s, *MLU, Falcon-Up and Falcon Star Modifications on Royal Jordanian Airforce ( RJAF ) F-16s, *Modification of the S-2E Tracker Maritime Patrol Aircraft into Fire Fighting Aircraft *CN-235 and Black Hawk modifications for Special Forces *Modification of CN-235 platforms for MPA/MSA missions for the Turkish Navy and Coast Guard *Modification and modernization of Cougar AS-532 *Glass Cockpit Retrofit of S-70 helicopters *Conversion of B737-700 aircraft into AEW&C aircraft *Avionics modernization of C-130 aircraft for the Turkish Air Force (TuAF) *Design and development of Primary & Basic Trainer (Hurkus) Aircraft *Production of the center fuselage of Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) - F-35 Aircraft *Participating in the design and development of the A400M military transport and tanker Aircraft *Avionics modernization of T-38 aircraft for the Turkish Air Force *Design, Development and Production of the Attack Helicopter for the Turkish Armed Forces (TAF). TAI is engaged in manufacturing aerostructures for fixed and rotary wing, military and commercial aircraft for worldwide customers. The Company’s experience in the aircraft and aerostructures manufacturing business makes it a uniquely qualified partner of Agusta, Alenia Aeronautica, Airbus, Boeing, CASA, Eurocopter, IAI, Lockheed Martin, Northrop Grumman, MDHI, Sikorsky, Sonaca and many more. TAI manufactures section 18 fuselage panels for Airbus 319/320/321 aircraft, wing tips and flight deck panels for Boeing 737 aircraft, rear doors and engine cowlings for Eurocopter EC-135 helicopters, MD-902 fuselage for MDHI, horizontal stabilizers, tail rotor pylons and tail booms for Sikorsky S-70A and MH-60 helicopters, horizontal stabilizers for Sikorsky S-76 helicopters and AB139 fuselage for Agusta. Furthermore, TAI, which manufactures nose landing gear doorsfor B747, Dorsal Fin for B777 and parts/subassembly parts for B737/767/777 also manufactures seven components of the Cougar AS-532 helicopters. TAI, which had a single program at its establishment phase, is working on over 50 military and commercial programs today. With the transition from single to multi program environment, TAI has realized its objective to become a “World Company” with its 2600 experienced and skillful management team and personnel. As a partner of the Airbus Military S.L., TAI has been participating in the design and development activities of the Airbus A400M program with the leading European aerospace companies namely; Airbus (France, Germany, Spain and UK), EADS CASA (Spain) and FLABEL (Belgium) from the beginning of the project. Customers AUSTRIA *FACC BELGIUM *Sonaca CANADA *Davis Engineering EGYPT *Egyptian Air Force FRANCE *Airbus Military S.L. *Thales FRANCE-GERMANY *EADS-Eurocopter GERMANY *EADS-Deutschland ITALY *Agusta NETHERLANDS *Koolhas Alphen PAKISTAN *Pakistan Air Force REPUBLIC OF KOREA *KAI SPAIN *Airbus-Spain *EADS-CASA SWITZERLAND *RUAG Aerospace (RA) TURKEY *Ministry of National Defense *Turkish Land Forces *Turkish Navy *Turkish Air Force *Ministry of Finance *Ministry of Environment *Undersecretariat for Defense Industries *General Directorate of Security *Turkish Airlines *Social Insurance Institution *General Directorate of Land Registers *General Directorate of State Railways *HE Credits and Dormitories *Alp Aviation *Arçelik *Aselsan *Aydın Yazılım *Erdemir *FNSS *Havelsan *Havelsan Teknoloji Radar *Hema Dişli *Mercedes-Benz-Türk *MoD-ANT (Turkish Liquid Fuel Transportation Foundation) *Netaş *Nurol Makine *Park Holding *Roketsan *TASİŞ *TAEK (Turkish Atomic Energy Authority) *TEI *TÜBİTAK/BİLTEN USA *BAE Systems Controls, Inc. *Boeing *Lockheed Martin Aeronautics Company *Lockheed Martin Missiles & Fire Control *Marsh Aviation *MDHI *Northrop Grumman *Sikorsky *Spirit Aerosystems External links *Turkish Aerospace Industries,Inc. Web site Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Modern armament manufacturers